


Excess (the New Moderation)

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy, Multi, Some angst, brief mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone moves into the apartment across from Scott and Allison's and, well, things kind of happen from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess (the New Moderation)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was A) a lot of fun, but B) a lot harder than it looked. Still I really enjoyed myself and liked being able to write in a POV I'd never done before for one of my _other_ favorite TW polyamorous ships.
> 
> And thanks to my Beta Elle for going over this, the best, seriously.

Allison's alarm went off at eight, blaring catchy pop tunes right in her ear. With a groan she slapped it off. Rolling over she reached for Scott, her longtime boyfriend, only to hit empty bed. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but messy sheets and pillows; rolling back over she saw a sticky note leaning against her radio.  _ Horse emergency @ Larsons. :( Bring you lunch to make up for it!! Love you! _

She smiled, and sitting up, she stretched, then got out of bed and showered.

In the kitchen she found half a pot of still warm coffee waiting for her and her smile grew fond. As she waited for her bagel to toast she peered out their small kitchen window, and blinked when she saw a moving van.

New neighbors were always a treat; she and Scott could whip up a batch of his mom's fudgy brownies and roll out the welcoming wagon. While she was curious for a glimpse, her breakfast called.

Fifteen minutes later she shrugged on a thin hoodie and headed off to work.

At the shop she waved at Braeden through the office window. The woman gave her an absent wave in return as she talked with someone on the phone. “Derek?” Allison called out as she walked between cars.

There was a rattle from the far end of the bay and soon Derek's head popped up above a car hood. “Oh good.” His smile looked brighter against the grease smeared across his cheek. “Mrs. Johnson brought her car in again. Said she swears there's something still wrong with the engine.”

A sigh escaped her as she hung up her coat and stepped into her battered and worn coveralls. “What is it this time,” she asked as she put her hair up.

Derek disappeared back under his own car. “Says it rattles too loud.”

“What on earth does that even mean?” Still she grabbed her toolbox and went over to Mrs. Johnson's Ford.

“Beats me.” Well, Derek was a boatload of help.

Still she popped the hood and started poking around.

She could have very well taken the easy route when she'd finished high school and joined her dad in running Argent Arms, but instead she'd gone to trade school and learned to be a mechanic. She loved her dad but the specters of her aunt and grandfather still loomed large and she didn't want to join something they'd been a part of. And anyways, she enjoyed working with her hands and getting dirty.

Elbow deep in engine Allison gave a small start of surprise when she heard Derek call out a greeting to Scott.  _ Lunch already _ ? Glancing over at the clock told her yes. Extracting herself from the car she smiled at Scott as he approached with a bag from Lucy's diner. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He gave his usual bright smile and ducked down to kiss her. When he pulled away he had a bit of grease on his nose and she giggled. Grabbing her rag she attempted to rub it off, but he kept ducking her.

“Stop that, you've got grease on your face.”

He pouted. “Maybe I want to keep it. I'm usually covered in fur. Grease is a novelty.”

She gave a full laugh and finally caught him long enough to get it off. “Smells good, I'm starving.”

“ It better be,” Scott smiled. “It  _ is  _ the infamous Charleston meatball sub. Meet you in the break room?”

Allison nodded, “I'll clean up a little and meet you there.”

He jogged off towards the break room and she headed towards the sink next to the lockers, stopping to shed her coveralls. Clean she went into the break room to find Scott had everything already set up. Smiling she kissed his cheek. “You're kind of the best.”

A blush stained his cheeks, and he took a bite out of his own sandwich instead of answering. Sitting down she quickly tore into her own.

During lunch they chatted, him about the foal he and Deaton helped birth this morning. “The Larson's named him Savannah Nights, but their daughter Shelly insisted it was too much of a mouthful and started calling him Savn.”

She freely complained about Mrs. Johnson's Ford. “She's brought it in three times this month. Always says it's something about the engine, but every time Derek and I've looked it over and found nothing wrong. I'm half tempted to tell her she needs to buy a new one at this point.”

After they finish she walked him to his battered motorbike. “Oh, I almost forgot. I saw a moving van this morning. I think someone's moving in.”

“ Did you see them?” She bit back a smile at Scott's enthusiasm; it was one of her favorite things about him, that he was always excited about  _ something _ .

She shook her head. “No, and I didn't run into anyone carrying boxes when I left. I'm sure I could stop by Helga's apartment after work and ask her.” Helga was the building gossip; if anyone knew who'd just moved in and where it would be her.

They shared a lingering kiss before Scott broke away and sat on the bike. “Well I'm sure we'll meet them eventually.” He darted up and gave her another kiss. “I'll see you tonight. Have a good rest of the day.”

“You too. Want me to grab takeout or do we want to cook?”

“Cook,” he answered as he pulled on his helmet. “We could try that chicken puttanesca recipe Kira sent me the other day. But one of us is going to have to pick up orzo.”

“I'll do it,” she gave Scott a light shove. “Now go, save some more animals.”

She can't see the actual smile he gives her, but she can see his cheeks pull up in the movement. “Bye.” He doesn't wait for a response before driving off.

With a small sigh she returned to the bay, wondering how she might breach the subject of getting Mrs. Johnson to shell out for a new engine with Derek.

-

It wasn't until a week after she'd seen the moving van that Allison finally saw their new neighbor—and he really was their neighbor in the specific sense of moving into the apartment across the way. She was walking out the door to go for an evening run, half focused on getting her earbuds into her ears, when she happened to look up and see a guy about her and Scott's age slotting a key into the door across the hall.

He was tall, with curly golden-brown hair that her fingers just itched to run through. Allison curled her hands around her phone and earbud cord to stop herself from doing something inappropriate.

“Hi,” she spoke up. She and Scott had both been trying off and on to see their new neighbor, but it just hadn't worked out. “I'm Allison.” Uncurling her fingers from her earbud cord she held her hand out.

The guy turned, ducking shyly into the scarf wrapped around his neck—a little odd considering the late June weather. “Isaac,” he bridged the gap between them and shook her hand. His hand was pleasantly warm, and had a good grip.

She smiled brightly. “Well it’s finally good to meet you Isaac, and if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask. Scott and I would be more than happy to loan you anything you might need.” On an impulse she added, “are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

Isaac blinked at her for a second before shaking his head. “No, why?”

“Would you like to have dinner with us?” She bit the inside of her lip to keep from saying anything else.

“Uh,” Isaac looked a little bewildered. “Sure? Should I bring anything?”

So far she and Scott didn’t have anything planned so… “A salad or something, maybe something to drink. Are you allergic to anything? Have a favorite food?”

Just barely she could see a blush stain his cheeks. “Um, beef stroganoff, and no I'm not allergic to anything.”

“Alright, just knock on the door around five thirty.” She smiled again and headed towards the stairs. Once she was outside she called Scott as she began her run. He answered, sounding surprised that she was calling.

“I finally met our new neighbor,” she told him. “I invited him over for dinner tomorrow. Do you know how to make beef stroganoff?”

-

When she and Scott get home from their respective jobs the next day they get a little manic with the cleaning; overall they weren't messy people, but they were having a stranger over for dinner and they’d come to a silent agreement that they wanted the house to be kind of spotless.

“So what was he like?” Scott shouted from the bathroom as she stirred the stroganoff sauce—Mrs. McCall was a godsend.

“Kind of shy,” she shouted back. “He was cute though.” She remembered how back in high school that would’ve had Scott growling—they were both so very insecure about each other back then—but now she only heard a faint sound of interest from Scott.

He entered the kitchen and they switched off. She moved to start straightening the cushions and afghans on the couch, and then the bookshelves where their disjointed book collection resided—maybe next time they should take Stiles up on his offer to organize it.

Scott joined her a few minutes later, and stopped her hands from rearranging the knickknacks on the faux-mantle. “Hey, don’t worry.” He gave her a twitch of a smile. “We can actually pretend to be adults for a change.”

Which startled at laugh out of her at least, easing some of the tension she’d been feeling. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead, running a hand through her hair at the same time. “I’m nervous too.”

The doorbell rang, ending their moment; but she was okay with that. They shared a look then without saying anything ro-sham-bo’ed for who got to answer the door. Scott won.

For a lack of anything better to do—she didn’t want to hover—she went back into the kitchen, adding in the egg noodles sitting in the strainer and stirring everything together. She still found herself leaning towards the front door, intent on listening in on Scott greet Isaac.

“Hey, Isaac right?” Like Scott didn’t know, the doof.

“Uh yeah.”

“Here let me help with that. I’m Scott. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Same, I guess.”

Not being able to stand it anymore Allison stepped out of the kitchen. “Are you going to invite him in Scott? Or should I bring dinner out into the hall?” Which would be an interesting change of pace, sure.

“Oh, uh, come on in.” Scott stepped back, he was holding a salad bowl that Isaac must have brought with him.

Isaac, who looked very puppyish without that giant scarf to hide behind, ducks his head a little and gives a nervous smile, offering up a wine bottle. “I, uh, don’t drink a lot. But the woman at the store said this was a good wine.”

“Well we’ll pretty much drink anything,” Allison smiles to try and put Isaac more at ease. “And thanks.” She bites back on mentioning the salad would’ve been enough, her inner Lydia pointing out how rude that would be. “Dinner’s ready by the way.”

 

Scott sets the salad bowl on the table, “dish me up while I get a bottle opener?”

“Of course. Hope you don’t mind us being too informal, Isaac, it’s serve yourself in the kitchen.” Speaking of, they should get salad bowls…

As she steps into the kitchen, Isaac trailing behind, she sees Scott opening up the dishes cupboard and she bites back a grin. They quickly dish up, Isaac blushing a little when he sees what’s in the pot, and sit down at the tiny table.

The first two or so minutes are spent eating, with compliments about how good it is getting passed around.

But she and Scott share a look, deciding and agreeing that Allison should ask the first question. “So Isaac, what do you do? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Isaac ducked his head again and takes a sip of the wine, “I’m a student, I guess. I had to quit though to take care of my dad.” An expression Allison knew all too well crossed Isaac’s face and Allison knocked her knee with Scott’s to keep him from giving a condolence of some sort. Isaac shrugged. “But I’m not sure if I want to go back or not.”

“What were you studying?” Thankfully Scott was great at taking hints.

“Graphic design,” Isaac gave a twitch of a smile.

Scott beamed, “that sounds really cool. Well I work at the nearby vet clinic.”

“He tends to find and befriend every stray animal in a one mile radius.” Allison teased.

A blush flitted across Scott’s cheeks, and Isaac actually looked like he was enjoying himself. “I really like animals. I kind of wish we could have them in the complex.” Allison agreed, it was one of the few annoying things about the agreement they had to sign; though she knows full well a lot of apartment complexes didn’t allow animals.

“Well you’re always welcome to come down to the clinic, Deaton always likes people coming in and volunteering to look after the animals.”

Isaac blushed, and oh wow was it cute. Which left Allison feeling a little strange, but not in a bad way she felt. “And I’m a mechanic, so if you’ve ever got car trouble I have  _ very  _ reasonable rates.”

“Yeah,” Scott chimed in, a hint of revenge in his eyes. “Like manicures, jewelry, uh…” He dried up when he realized that maybe explicit hentai wasn’t the sort of thing you mention in polite company.

“Other things like that,” she supplied. Scott nodding quickly in agreement, clearly grateful that he didn’t have to explain how strange his best friend/brother Stiles was.

After that the conversation flowed a bit more naturally, they talked about TV shows—and Allison probably got a little too into talking about  _ Game of Thrones _ — things to do around town, sharing some of the tips and trick of the complex with Isaac, sports—Scott and Isaac bonding over the fact that they both played lacrosse in high school; and it was  _ nice _ .

When they’ve finished eating Allison leaned back in her chair with a groan. “Oh God, I don’t think I can eat dessert.

Scott laughed at least, although Isaac looked a little embarrassed. “You didn’t have to go all out, really. This was more than I even expected.”

“It’s no problem at all, we’ll take any excuse to make my mom’s brownies,” Scott replied, standing up and offering a hand to Allison. She took it and they stumbled a little to their couch. “Come on,” Scott gestured to the chair next to the couch. “We can at least be a little more comfortable.” Scott patted his lap and unable to resist Allison laid her head in it, a smile playing across her lips as he began threading his fingers through her hair.

Isaac moved. “So, um, this wouldn’t be pot brownies would they? Because I’ll pass thanks.”

Allison shook her head. “No, Scott’s actually allergic.”

“My mom nearly had a panic attack when Stiles brought me to the hospital and told her what we’d been doing.” Scott flushed.

Isaac actually laughed, surprising them both.

She and Scott shared a look, a sort of unspoken ‘we should talk later’ passing between them. But that would be later, for now she was content to continue on their dinner conversation.

About two hours later they saw Isaac to the door, managing to get him to agree to come to the Stilinski-McCall fourth of July barbecue in two weeks.

In silent accord she and Scott get ready for bed without much of their usual hijinks. They both slide under the covers and Scott curls up against her side, running fingers up and down her arm absently. “So, Isaac…”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “How very subtle.”

Scott at least laughed. “You’re horrible.”

“Clearly Scott, I mean one of us has to be or Stiles might disown you,” then again Stiles threatened to disown Scott when he got trounced in video games, so it was pretty much the most empty threat ever.

“Allison!” Scott whined, “I thought we’d agreed not to bring Stiles into the bedroom.”

Now she was the one laughing. Leaning in she kissed Scott, and when she pulled away he wore a dopey grin on his face. “But Isaac…” She prompted; sure getting sidetracked can be fun, but this seemed like something they both wanted to talk about.

“I don’t know Ally, there was just something about him, you know?” Scott’s breath ghosted across her shoulder.

His hair ruffles with her own sigh. “I know, but we shouldn’t jump into anything right?” They’ve talked a lot about what they wanted and didn’t want in their relationship, and neither of them had probably ever thought there might be a third person they’d bring in. “I mean I think I’d rather have him as just a friend than not in our lives anymore.”

Sure now that she thought about it she might  _ really  _ enjoy sex with Isaac—heat pooled in her belly as ideas formed—but she also really enjoyed just talking with him; and as she and Scott had learned through their rocky high school years it was better to be more than just lovers.

“Yeah,” she watched as Scott closed his eyes and buried his face half in her shoulder, half in the pillow.

“I can ask Lydia about that sort of stuff when I see her on Sunday,” Allison offered; after all Lydia had her own threesome thing kind of going on, and while there’d probably be copious amounts of online research later, it’d be nice to get a personal opinion first.

Scott made a sleepy sound of agreement, and closing her own eyes Allison soon followed him into sleep.

-

Saturday morning and Allison was allowing herself a lazy morning—at least for the next half an hour before she started her run—when there was a knock at the door. She answered, and found herself taken aback a little to see Isaac, wearing plaid pajama bottoms and an Army t-shirt so full of holes around the arms and neck she was surprised it hadn’t fallen off yet.

“Hi, you, uh,”—Isaac seemed a little taken aback by something—“wouldn’t happen to have any milk I could borrow?” He offered up a bowl full of dry cereal as if in explanation. They’d been seeing each other and hanging out off and on all week so his arrival at the door wasn’t much of a surprise, though he was usually more dressed than this.

She gave herself a mental shake and replied. “Yeah, sure. Come on in.” She turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

“That’s an interesting tattoo.”

Allison was grateful the fridge door hid her blush;  _ that  _ would be why Isaac had been flustered, probably not used to women answering the door in sports bras. The small square tattoo usually wasn’t visible unless she was wearing a tanktop or her workout clothes. “Thanks,” she finally replies, grabbing the milk. “It’s for samarium, I got it after Scott showed how much of a dork he is by getting a silver one.” Granted hers proved she was just as much a dork as him.

Isaac accepts the milk with a raised eyebrow. “Silver one?”

“Oh, you know how on the periodic table silver’s represented with ‘Ag’?”

Nodding Isaac poured his milk and handed the jug back, taking a seat at the table.

“Well it’s from the French Argent,” she gestures at herself. “And so in college when we’d hit our five year anniversary Scott got silver’s periodic entry on his shoulder. Next year I got samarium, which granted doesn’t work as well, but it was the closest I could get since there’s no ‘Mc’ element.”

Isaac had his mouth full of cereal but he raised his eyebrows in a way that she was going to take to mean, ‘huh, that’s interesting’.

To try and hide her case of nerves, she continued. “So yeah, now you know we’re complete and utter dorks. You’re our friend until you die now I hope you know.”

He snorts with laughter so hard she was half afraid he’d choke on his cereal. She started to go and pound on his back, but stopped halfway when he seemed to get a hold of himself again. “So that’s how it is huh? Lure me in with brownies and milk and wham! BFFs.”

Allison found herself wishing that Scott was here to share this with them, but also kind of liking that it was a moment between only the two of them. “Pretty much.” She agreed. “You should be glad it’s me springing it on you, Scott usually goes all puppied eyed and friendship bracelets. I mean it’s adorable, but it can also be overwhelming.”

She still vividly remembered those first few weeks after meeting Scott for the first time, before all the bad, how he’d been eager and happy, always greeting her with a smile and not making her feel like the new girl at all.

“He must be really something then,” Isaac sounded wistful and all Allison wanted to do was go over to him and kiss him, but she forced herself to stay where she was. She and Scott had agreed to take it slow, to try and not pressure him, and she needed to keep to that.

So she gave Isaac a little smile. “Yeah, he really is a great guy.” Deciding to change the subject she asked: “do you want to go out on a run with me?”

Isaac blinked, clearly taken aback by the invitation. “Uh, I don’t really run?” He flushed and his eyes darted away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Scott always complains when I drag him along too.” Then again, Scott had given her carte blanche to do so.

It made Isaac smile again though, “glad we’ve got something to commiserate about.” He picked up his bowl and drank up the milk at the bottom. He had a milk mustache when he pulled the bowl away. “Well thanks for the milk, and the conversation. I’ll, leave you to your run.”

“Alright,” she saw him to the door. “And don’t forget you agreed to come to the Fourth barbecue with us.”

He gave a little nod, “I’ve got it on my calendar and everything. Should I be getting anything to bring?”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “New guests don’t have to bring a thing.”

“Oh, okay.” He opened the door and started shuffling across the hall.

Allison quickly closed the door so she didn’t feel like a creeper watching him just walk across the hall. She knocked her head against the door frame. She’d forgotten how much she hated waiting.

-

The next morning Allison walked into Beacon Brewers actually feeling anxious for a change. Lydia had agreed to come early to their weekly coffee date with Kira, but that didn’t mean Allison would actually be able get out what she was trying to ask.

Ordering her coffee and a scone Allison paid and taking both headed over to the table Lydia already had staked out. A now familiar carrier on the table next to her. “Hi Haley,” Allison cooed to Lydia’s baby daughter as Allison set her mug and plate down.

The baby was fast asleep though so really Allison was just indulging herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lydia roll her eyes. “If you want her you can have her you know.”

Allison snorted, “and here I thought you’d kill anyone who tried to take her away from you.”

“Well that was before she decided she wanted to start waking up wailing at two AM,” Lydia sipped her chai and looked at her daughter. “Yes you did, you precious monster,” she cooed. Tearing off a chunk of croissant Lydia popped it into her mouth. “Though Jordan’s been a real trouper and taken care of her most nights.”

Allison’s smile was a little wary, but she was still glad her best friend eventually did find someone who made her happy, even if he’d been the officer who arrested Allison in her junior year of high school.

“So, what’d you want to want to talk about before Kira got here?” Lydia’s eyebrow arch was barely noticeable, yet contains a wealth of information.

Heaving a sigh Allison took a bite out of her own scone, buying herself extra time to think; thought she knew it wouldn’t put off Lydia long. “Well there’s this guy who moved in across the hall from us and…”

Lydia arched her eyebrow in a different way. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Not exactly,” Allison blushed. “I mean we’ve been hanging out off and on, and we invited him to the big fourth barbecue. But Scott and I have kind of realized that we might both...really like him?” She was pretty sure that shouldn’t be a question; but Allison’d never thought she’d really care for anyone else as much as she cared for Scott.

Lydia’s expression was inscrutable, though she hardly seemed surprised by the admission as she took another drink. When she seemed happy that Allison had stewed enough—or at least that was what Allison assumed her best friend was thinking—she spoke. “I’d think Jordan would be the one to ask, considering he’s the one in the polyamorous relationship.”

Even though it had been a few years since Lydia had first told them that her husband had fallen in love with a man, it still managed to surprise Allison. Probably even more surprising was that after the initial freak out and brief separation, Lydia didn’t seem to mind. “It’s still weird to talk to him.”

Rolling her eyes Lydia hummed. “Alright then, Lydia Parrish’s outside guide to Polyamory then?”

Allison nearly choked on her scone she laughed so hard. Lydia huffed but at least had the decency to wait for Allison to get a hold of herself. When she finally did Allison felt glad she just hadn’t woken up Haley. She took a sip of her coffee just to finish calming herself down. “Alright I’m good.”

“Good, you know how shit I am with CPR. Now,” Lydia took a sip of her own drink. “First things first is that jealousy is totally normal and natural, the only unnatural thing is not talking about it. Which is the second thing, talk about stuff, even when you don’t want to.

“ When Jordan first told me about wanting to date Gabe I thought Jordan  _ did  _ turn out like every other asshole boyfriend I’d had, I thought that our marriage was going to collapse before we even hit the six month mark. So I left,” Lydia shrugged. “But after a few days I realized I was being a little ridiculous and went back home, then Jordan and I talked about it for a full seven hours.”

Feeling a little dubious Allison replied with: “That sounds a lot like normal relationship advice.”

Lydia gave her a flat look. “Well it’s technically a ‘normal’ relationship, it just happens to have more people in it. But you’ll have to work out what works best for you. Especially if you’re wanting to do a true triad. Any other questions?” Reaching out Lydia almost absentmindedly rocked Haley’s carrier.

“No, I don’t think so,” granted, Lydia didn’t go as in depth as Allison thought she would, but maybe Lydia didn’t need to. It was clear, at least to Lydia, that it wasn’t as difficult as Allison was making it out to be.

The door behind Allison jingled and Lydia flicked her eyes over Allison’s shoulder. “Kira’s here.”

Looking over her shoulder Allison saw Kira bounding over to them with a smile. “Hello ladies, hi Haley!” Kira’s smile was almost blinding. “I’ll be right back then oh my gods do I have a story for you!”

Allison couldn’t help but smile in response. All the while making a mental note to talk to Scott when she got home about talking to Isaac, maybe after the barbecue.

When Kira returned Allison gave her, and her story about her latest fashion shoot, her full attention.

-

The Fourth found Allison up bright and early for another run. When she got back she found Isaac in the lobby, getting his paper. She smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he responded, his fingers absently paging through the paper.

“ Nervous about today?” He’d basically agreed to go to a barbeque full of complete strangers after all,  _ she’d  _ be nervous and she was far more social than Isaac seemed to be.

He ducked his head—Allison has seen him do it enough times now that she has to wonder if it was just a nervous tick or a learned response—his ears pinkened. “Yeah.”

She won’t tell him it’ll be fine, because Stiles was suspicious by nature, and Kira could get too enthusiastic, and if Erica and Boyd actually showed up this year they’d probably out-snark Stiles...really out of all Allison’s friends Lydia and Jordan were the most normal, and Lydia would still probably interrogate Isaac to make sure he passed her ‘worthy to date my friends’ test.

“ Well just remember you  _ can _ say no to whatever hair-brained scheme Stiles comes up with this year and you’ll be fine.” Her smile turned encouraging.

He gave her a tentative smile in response, and she gave a little wave as she jogged up the stairs. Intent on waking Scott up for some sex.

-

When they all met by Allison’s Prius (sure Scott’s bike was fun to ride, but it didn’t exactly sit three or have room to carry things)Scott handed off the fruit salad she and him had made to Isaac. “Here, make sure it doesn’t spill.”

Isaac accepted it warily, then Scott picked up their camp chairs and started stuffing them into the trunk. “Um…”

Allison decided to take a little pity on Isaac. “Scott’s just anxious to get there, he’s always afraid he’ll miss something important.”

“ Duh! The last time we were late we missed out on the sheriff proposing to my mom!” Which is true, but it wasn’t as if he would propose to Scott’s mom  _ again _ . Though Scott and Stiles still liked to joke about how they were actually brothers now instead of just claiming they were.

Looking bemused Isaac still managed a smile and climbed into the back, while Scott finished packing the trunk then practically dove into the passenger seat. “Come on, come on!”

“This just in,” Allison announced as she started up the car. “Scott McCall, actual five year old.”

As if in retaliation Scott reached out and made a show of ‘yanking’ on her braid.

Isaac laughed.

The rest of the drive was mostly full of conversation, and one instance of Scott vocally dragging Isaac into singing along to Smash Mouth with him.

Then came the expected flurry of activity as they arrived, unloaded all their things, then set up, and introduced Isaac to everyone. Who, despite his shyness, Kira seemed to latch onto immediately, pestering him with questions about design.

Stiles sidled up to Allison, handing her a beer. “And once again we see the vicious Kira stalk and attack her prey.” She snorted. “But seriously, how does Kira know the two of them had anything in common?”

Allison shrugged, she certainly hadn’t told Kira. “She’s your second BFF, so clearly it’s  _ me _ who should be asking you that question.”

“Pish, schematics.” And before she could get the last word in he wandered off, because Stiles really was kind of an asshole like that. Still she took it in stride, strolling over to the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall to chat.

An hour or two passed and at least Isaac seemed to be holding his own, even if he was sticking close to her for the time being. But it was  _ fun _ , everyone seemed to like Isaac—which was nice—and Isaac looked surprisingly relaxed, though that may have been thanks to the beer he was holding.

The familiar rattle of the grill being pulled out caught her attention. Lightly she reached out and tugged on Isaac’s hair, marveling how soft it felt—she’d loved to actually  _ run _ her fingers through it but they hadn’t quite gotten  _ that _ close—for what felt like the millionth time. “And now comes the grandest of all Stilinski-McCall traditions,” she intoned gravely. “Arguing over who gets to light the barbeque and cook the burgers.”

Isaac nearly does a spit-take, inside Allison beamed with pride.

“Seriously?” he finally asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She nodded. “Yep. It’s been going on since high school, or at least that’s when I first encountered it. Though really we already missed the best part, Stiles, his dad and Mrs. McCall have a very serious ‘discussion’ about what goes  _ into _ the burgers when they make them.”

“I never thought burgers were so serious, we’d always just buy those frozen ones at the grocery store.”

She and Scott have learned that Isaac doesn’t talk much about his family, though Allison’s confided in Scott she was certain it was deliberate—she hardly talked about anyone other than her dad in her own family, so hearing this nugget is a surprise. “Well then,” she turned and snatched his empty bottle from his hand. “You’re in for a treat.” Which was the truth; while Stiles might have gone into the bookstore business, he really should have taken up cooking. His burgers were delicious things to consume and her mouth watered just thinking about it.

The ‘argument’ only lasted fifteen minutes this year, and the Sheriff won—though that may have been because Stiles let him. Then Stiles started wandering around to get everyone’s burger orders. “Pepperjack right Ally?” He asked when he got to the two of them.

She nodded, “just like every other time.”

“How am I supposed to know? Maybe you got replaced with a pod-person since the last time we saw each other and you’ll want Swiss on your burger instead. What about you Isaac?”

Isaac blinked, taken a little aback by the sudden conversation change. “Cheddar?”

“Yellow? White? Sharp? Medium?” Allison reached out and smacked Stiles before he could get really into it. “Owwww, Scott your girlfriend is hitting me again!” Stiles shouted.

“Then stop being such a butt!” Scott shouted back.

Allison gave Stiles her endearing smile. “Just cheddar Stiles.”

Stiles walked away, grumbling about reporting her to his dad—another favorite empty threat.

“Thanks,” Isaac said quietly next to her.

Turning her attention back to him she shrugged. “It’s nothing, like Scott said Stiles is kind of a butt. The kind of butt you want on your side if the chips are down, but a butt none the less.”

Isaac took a long pull on his beer, emptying out the bottle. “I guess I wouldn’t know, I’ve never really had friends.”

Reaching out Allison took the hand holding his bottle and squeezed it comfortingly, remembering a time when she’d cut her friends out of her life, then sliding her fingers between his took the empty bottle. “Want me to get you a new one?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Allison dared to dart in and peck his cheek. “Alright. And I’d like to think we’re your friends.” She told him before walking off. Not daring to look behind her to see what sort of expression might be on Isaac’s face; even if she hoped it was a good one.

-

It’d gotten late enough in the evening that people were starting to make plans to go down and see the fireworks show. Allison had no idea if she and Scott would; right now she was still pleasantly buzzed from the copious amounts of beer she’d drunk, and most definitely not fit to drive.

Deciding to go find Scott to ask him about it she began wandering, asking people as she went and finding out from Kira that Scott was inside somewhere. She couldn’t find him anywhere on the first floor, so dutifully trudged up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

She hit jackpot on the first try, though it kind of made sense considering it’d been Scott’s old bedroom.

There on the bed was Scott and Isaac, making out. Irrational jealousy flashed through her, not that they’re kissing; that Scott got to kiss Isaac  _ first _ . Somehow she’d started to think that since she ‘found’ Isaac she’d get the first crack at him.

Which she was willing to admit is kind of stupid.

For now she pushed all that aside, focusing instead on the fact that watching the two of them sloppily make out was  _ highly  _ attractive, and that she wanted in.

Though she hoped they wouldn’t do anything more than make out, decisions beyond that were best made sober.

Stepping towards the bed she slowly sat, doing her best to make sure she missed the squeaky corner. Reaching out she bypassed Isaac, she would rather not touch him if he didn’t want it, and wove her fingers into Scott’s hair.

The two of them broke apart and Isaac turned on her with panic in his eyes. “Al...Allison!” He both looked adorable and hot blushing with slightly abused lips and glassy eyes. “This, this isn’t what it looks like!”

“I don’t know,” Allison answered, scooting closer. “I kind of liked what I was seeing.” She wouldn’t have thought it possible but Isaac’s blushed deepened.

“I’m, I think I’m drunk,” Isaac admitted.

Scott swayed a little, his forehead coming forward to rest on Isaac’s shoulder. “S’why I said no sex.” He turned his head and smiled dopily at Allison. “I remembered!” He sounded so damned pleased with himself Allison couldn’t help but laugh.

Poor Isaac just looked a little stunned. Allison decided to help him out a bit and leaned in. “Hey Isaac?”

“Ye...yeah?” He swallowed audibly.

“Can I kiss you too?” She hoped to God he said yes.

Isaac swallowed again, his adam’s apple bobbing rapidly.”Uh, ah,” again his blushed deepened. “Yes.”

Desire pooled in her belly as she leaned in, finally setting her lips on Isaac's.

It was a sweet kiss, one that reminded her of the ones she and Scott used to share when they were in high school, back when they’d been stupid teenagers who thought loving each other would be enough. She liked it though, liked how Isaac seemed to take his time—she found herself wondering how he’d kiss when he was sober—and be as thorough as possible.

Isaac broke away first, though not of his own volition considering Scott was nuzzling his neck, humming a nonsense tune. On the whole though there still seemed to be an air of confusion around Isaac.

But Allison smiled and after ducking in and kissing Scott she stood holding out her hand, “come on let’s go back downstairs and see about going to the fireworks.”

Scott stood on his own, stumbling and catching himself on her shoulder. “Yeah, fireworks!” Scott was such a dork when he was drunk.

Dubiously Isaac accepted her hand, and together they went downstairs, joined by a shambling Stiles as they stumbled to the park.

By the end of the night they were  _ all  _ far too drunk to drive home, and Lydia and Jordan basically shoved them into the backseat of their sedan, Lydia gripping all the way as they then helped them up the stairs and into their respective apartments.

“ I’m not undressing either of you, the best friend code doesn’t go  _ that  _ far.”

Allison loved her anyways. “Loooveee you!” She gushed as Lydia turned off the light.

“Yesss!” Scott chimed in, his cheek rubbing against Allison’s shoulder.

“You’re drunk,” was all Lydia said in response before leaving for good.

Allison rolled over slightly so she could look Scott in the eye, ducking in to kiss his forehead when she realized he was pouting over the lack of shoulder to rub. “Hey, want to know something?” She whispered.

“What?” He whispered back, making her feel like they were ten years old instead of twenty seven and eight respectively.

“I liked kissing Isaac.” She leaned in again and kissed Scott. “I like kissing you too,” she said when they broke apart.

Scott gave her a dopy smile. “I like kissing him too,” he snuggled closer. “Though it was kinda weird to watch, probably get used to it though.”

Before she could agree with him he was out cold. And she found herself following close behind.

-

The next morning had Allison and Scott dragging each other out of bed and after showering and shoving cereal down their throats, getting on Scott’s bike to pick up her Prius. They don’t talk about yesterday, or what happened. Intent on getting this errand done before they headed home and actually woke themselves up.

Her Prius back in it’s usual spot now, they trudged up the stairs.

Pulling up a little short when they saw Isaac standing outside their door, looking nervous. He drew himself upright when he saw them. “Can...can we talk?”

She and Scott shared a look, but then turned their attentions back to Isaac and nodded.

“Do you want coffee?” Scott asked quietly as they entered their apartment; like speaking any louder would make something bad happen.

Isaac nodded and moved to take a seat at the table.

Allison helped Scott, getting mugs and pouring in the right amounts of milk and sugar in each. Then she hoisted herself onto the counter closest to the table, her heels beating softly against the cabinet door.

Scott handed out the filled mugs, then took the other seat at the table.

Despite Isaac being the one who wanted to talk he remained silent, staring into his mug like it held all the answers he was looking for.

Allison herself kept her mouth shut, content for now to let Isaac work things out on his own.

“Yesterday,” he finally began, glancing up at them, blushing, then returning his gaze to his coffee. “Yesterday, that was...I mean...I just...I don’t understand.”

Allison tightened her grip on her mug to keep herself from hugging him, hoping nothing had been ruined between them because of drunken shenanigans.

She watched as Scott’s shoulders slumped. “Isaac, if we made you uncomfortable yesterday then we’re sorry.”

“And we hope we can at least still be friends,” Allison chimed in. If not she and Scott would take their lumps, even if they weren’t happy about it.

“So it was because we were drunk?” Isaac asked, sounding a little hurt.

“No!” She and Scott exclaimed at the same time. They share a loving look before returning their attention to Isaac.

“ But kind of yes, we both  _ really  _ like you Isaac” Allison continued. “And would love to try and have a relationship with you, but we’d understand if that freaks you out and you just want to be friends. That’s what we meant.”

Isaac didn’t answer, taking a drink from his coffee; and silence fell over them again. Though it was clear to Allison that Isaac was taking this seriously, which she was grateful for.

Allison drunk her own coffee contemplatively, this not going anything at all like she’d hoped. Then again this was reality, not some fantasy dream world where Isaac agreed to be with them and they lived happily ever after.

She had no idea how long it was until Isaac spoke again—she and Scott having come to a silent agreement that they wouldn’t try and convince Isaac to agree—but she felt glad that he did. “So, I mean, what, what would this all be?”

A part of Allison leaped for joy that Isaac didn’t turn the idea out of hand. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Scott answered.

“We’d still like to hang out, but maybe do it a little more, and in other places besides our apartment, with potential kisses and maybe cuddling together in bed.” She won’t bring up sex, not unless Isaac mentioned it first.

Scott laid one of his hands on the table, palm up in clear invitation. “Allison and I are pretty physical, but we don’t expect you to be unless you want to. First and foremost we’d like to be your friends, or partners, or whatever you would want to call us.”

“ And we don’t expect you to answer right away Isaac, we want you to  _ want _ this, not just agree to it in the heat of the moment and then change your mind. If you do agree then you need to  _ talk _ to us okay? Let us know when we’re doing stuff that makes you uncomfortable, or when you don’t like something. We want to love you, not hurt you.” Allison remembered when she and Scott got together for the second time soon after they’d graduated high school. That time instead of rushing in like they had before her life went upside down and to hell, she’d made him sit down with her and talk about what they both wanted.

Isaac blinked rapidly, then letting go of his coffee cup stood and walked off to the living room window.

She and Scott shared a worried look, then they got up and slowly approached Isaac. “Isaac?” Scott asked tentatively.

Isaac’s shoulders started to shake and Allison decided to take a risk. “Isaac, I’m going to reach out and touch your shoulder alright?” She found herself a little worried when he didn’t respond, but still she forged ahead and reaching out she settled her hand on his shoulder.

He stiffened, but didn’t shy away or try to shrug her off. “I’m, I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Scott put on his best ‘soothing animals’ voice. “You’re totally allowed to react Isaac, we’d probably be more scared if you didn’t.” She felt his hand take hold of her free one and squeeze encouragingly.

“ Do you want to talk about it? Or just stay like this for a while?” If Allison was right then Isaac probably had as difficult a life as she had; and she knew how hard that could be to talk about, even with people who cared for you deeply. Even though they’d been together for over ten years she  _ still  _ hadn’t told Scott everything about that year in high school.

Isaac turned around, and she had a split second to realize he was crying before he was hugging her, tightly. “Like,” Isaac let out a shuddering breath. “Like this for a while if that’s alright.”

Allison didn’t say anything in response, instead moving her arm so that she could return his hug. A minute or two later the two of them were being encouraged toward the couch by Scott; who, after they’d sat, wedged himself behind Allison.

Taking the chance Allison started running her fingers through Isaac’s hair, humming nonsense tunes as Isaac cried a little.

Eventually he pulled away, red-eyed and kind of a mess. “Thanks, but, uh, sorry too.”

She felt Scott’s chin settle on her shoulder. “It’s totally okay Isaac, we want to be here for you in any way you want us to be.”

Which earned Scott a watery smile. “I...thank you.” Part of Allison hated that Isaac started pulling away, but she let him. “I’m, I want to think about it. Can I see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Allison answered for the both of them.

She slumped back into Scott as they both watched Isaac leave.

“Being an adult is hard,” she finally said when the door had closed.

Scott turned his head and kissed her neck. “I know.”

-

Allison had a hard time getting to sleep that night, her stomach an anxious bundle of nerves. It got bad enough that around midnight she slipped out from Scott’s arm and went out for a run; probably not her best idea but she knew enough self-defense and had a cannister of the Argent pepper-spray that she felt relatively safe. When she came back around two it was to find Scott sitting at the kitchen table in his boxers, a full and still steaming coffee mug in his hands.

“Shit, did I wake you?” She asked as she flopped onto the couch.

He shrugged. “Only a little, I was having trouble sleeping myself.” She half expected him to lift his mug and drink from it, instead he just gripped it tighter. “You know I didn’t expect this to be as nerve-wracking as convincing you to give us a second chance.”

A small smile crossed her lips at the memory of that night. “Yeah well, I never expected us to apparently fall for someone else.”

He smiled back. “Want to take a powernap then get pastries from The Bakery? Or should we just head down now? There’s probably already a line.” The Bakery was, after all, Beacon Hill’s best breakfast spot, and their fresh pastries were to die for.

Laughter felt surprisingly good. “We can run there,” she told him. “Work off all the energy and calories ahead of time.”

Scott groaned, but nodded. “I can at least get dressed right?”

Allison laughed again.

-

When they got back, a box of fresh pastries in hand, it was to find Isaac, once again, waiting by their door.

“Shit, uh, have you been waiting long?” Scott asked as he opened the door. As they filed in Allison checked the clock on the wall to see it was nearly eight.

Isaac shook his head, once more taking a seat at the table.

Allison set the box next to him, “coffee again? And you can have a pastry if you want.”

“Thanks,” Isaac answered.

Taking that as a yes Allison made coffee, finding herself relaxing as the smell of it filled the apartment.

Just like yesterday she and Scott kept silent, wanting Isaac to take the lead and direct where this conversation would go. Although at the moment he was studiously tearing into a chocolate au pan.

He stopped and accepted the mug of coffee when Scott handed it to him, but only took a small sip before setting it down. Finally looking up at the two of them. “I...well... _ shit _ ,” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, then began tearing apart his chocolate au pan.

Almost as one she and Scott took the other seat at the table, sharing it like kids would. As if to demonstrate to Isaac that they weren’t going to rush him Scott picked up and apple fritter and took the smallest bite possible; Allison quickly hid her smile behind the rim of her mug.

Isaac seemed to pick up on it, because he huffed, and reaching out lightly flicked the back of Scott’s hand—a gesture that spoke of easy affection and made something inside of Allison trill. But it also served to lighten the mood enough.

“Okay,” Isaac took a deep breath. “I’ve never really dated before. In high school dad said my grades were more important, and I just never really made the effort in college. Then I had to leave to take care of dad.” Isaac fell silent, and took a sip of his coffee. “So I guess what I’m trying to say is that I have no idea how a relationship is supposed to work, let alone one with three people.

Scott smiled brightly. “That’s okay, we’ve never done this either.”

Isaac looked taken aback.

“We’ll work through it together Isaac,” Allison told him; repeating Scott’s gesture from yesterday and offering him her hand. “Just as long as we remember to talk to each other and be honest. It’s enough that we should at least try.”

In response Isaac gave her a tentative smile and took her hand. “Alright, let’s try.”

Scott set his hand on top of Isaac’s. “Soooo….how about a movie this weekend then?” He grins. “Maybe finally get Stiles off our backs on seeing  _ Fury Road _ ?”

“I’m fine with that,” she replied. “Isaac?”

He jumped a little. “Uh...alright.”

Allison felt like she was about to burst, she was so happy.

-

_One year later…_

“Are you sure?” Allison asked, squeezing Isaac’s hand as they walked into the tattoo parlor.

He smiled and ducking down kissed her cheek. “Yeah, I’m sure. I wish Scott could be here too.”

She agreed, but Deaton was giving Scott more and more duties the closer the older man got to retirement and Scott was serious about wanting to take over, so lots of work at the moment. “Well you’ll just have to show off tonight when he comes home.”

Isaac blushed, making her grin.

The woman at the counter smiled at them. “What can I help you with?”

“We both have appointments,” Allison told her, earning her a look of surprise from Isaac.

The woman checked them in and did their paperwork, then told them to take a seat, Isaac still looked flabberghasted as they did so.

She couldn’t help but grin as she leaned in and kissed him. “What? Did you think Scott and I were going to let you get tattoos for us without reciprocating?” She asked pulling away.

Looking a little dazed Isaac leaned in and kissed her back, she eagerly tangled her fingers in his hair.

A throat clearing broke them apart. The two of them flushing like teenagers. The man gave them a vaguely exasperated smile. “If you’ll follow me, Mike’s the first door on the left Allison and he’ll be waiting for you. My station’s over this way Isaac.” Giving his hand one last squeeze Allison got up and headed for her own tattooist.

She found she couldn’t wait to see the silver and samarium boxes on Isaac’s back, or the matching lanthanum one Scott got this morning next to his own silver.

As far as memorializing one year anniversaries went, tattoos were kind of a big deal. But then again it wouldn’t be as big as telling Scott and Isaac she was pregnant.

 


End file.
